


The sweet side of Mr. Hammond

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Another fan fiction related to Mr. Hammond, enjoyable without read the previous ones I thought, less roughness for this time, sorry for eventual grammar mistakes and bla bla bla as usual, the truth is...I'm just lazy, thanks for reading!Thanks to @lovehammond for the brilliant title





	The sweet side of Mr. Hammond

The " Come se fosse antani " is an italian restaurant, to be precise, my favorite one, superb food, nice staff and fair prices, I come here since I start work as PA for Richard, after spending the morning programming is week instead of cook something, we always had a walk here for lunch and until today it never happened I walk in without my underwear. This last two days was very odd, yesterday I found out what Richard is jealous of me and also who he had a natural predisposition for rough sex, I found myself tied up with his belt begging for be shagged. Not an ordinary work day. After a night of sleep and after get over the surprise for his behaviour, I realized with a bit of shame, how much I liked it, and this morning I wanted more. So I arrived at work lately on purpose and tickled him enough to have what I wanted, dominant Mr. Hammond. Obviously my expectations was satisfied and to punish me for the late I'm here without my panties.   
It's a strange sensation, exciting and embarrassing at the same time, we talk with the staff as always and sit at our usual table in the corner, on the velvet sofà. Richard take place at my side and my first thought it's I hope he take his hands away of my legs, the situation is enough arousing in this way and I'm scared to left a soaked mark on the seat under me. Probably l'm worried for nothing cause he seem turn back at his usual jollyfull mood. Basically he started giggle since we take place at the table.

R: I can't believe you are here without your panties...

B: Oh sure, say it a bit louder...that bloke at the other end of the restaurant didn't hear you...

Despite the embarrass I can't stay serious, Richard's laugh is contagious.

R: I mean...I didn't think you'll do it...

B: I will just friendly remind you, all this started by you...

Richard finally manage to stop laugh, and put one of his hands on my knee, as he start move up and down on my thigh, my breath accelerate, his other hand grab my chin, our lips are so close now. 

R: I've never imagined it, you are such a pervert...

His husky voice make me shiver, his eyes looks straight in mine, his thumb stroke my lower lip and then he kiss me so lustfully I almost melt on the sofà, my legs instinctively open at the touch of his fingers under my skirt and it cost me an effort don't lost totally my self control and stop him.

B: Richard...please...we are in a public place...

R: I don't care...

Richard's tongue dip in my mouth and his hand massage my inner thigh, I choke a moan and try to stop him again when his fingers graze my entrance, the waiter it's coming toward our table. My cheeks burn and I try act normally when he arrive, we are regular customer and order our usual meal, my voice crack meanwhile I talk, Richard smile and joke with him, his hand still under my skirt. As the waiter go away, I take his hand off. 

B: Let's have a lunch without be throw out of here, and when we go home I'll do everything you want.

R: Everything, you said?

Richard looks at me with a cheeky face, he bite his lower lip and let his hand slip again between my legs.  
I moan at the contact and take it away for the second time and whisper to him.

B: well...almost everything... you don't will end disappointed.

He looks satisfied by my reply and cool down.  
After a while our meals arrive, spaghetti alla Bolognese for Richard and ravioli for me, we talk of what happened in this two days between us and it turned out I have to blame or bless Jeremy for all this mess. Apparently last friday, when we was all, our, James and Jeremy, at the W. Chump office, and the bloke with I had a date went to took me, Clarkson made some dirty joke about me and the guy with I was going out and Richard after had a laugh at it, spent the whole weekend brooding and getting angry as he realise he fancy me and he was jealous, like if Jeremy had turn a switch and made him conscious of it. I can't do nothing except laugh at his story, because we work together by a lot of months and in a few days we start looks at each other's in a different way. We both agree the situation is a bit weird, but as Richard tell me how good he feel when he's with me I can't resist to kiss him. 

R: I thought you want me to calm down...we are in a public place remember?

Richard's lips still tickle mine like he have no intention to stop me. I play with his beard and let my tongue slip in his mouth.

The kiss go on deeper and we are slowly losing control, the sound of a dish put on the table interrupt us, we separate and look with embarrass at the waiter who bring us our espresso coffees. We try to babble some apologies, both our faces dead red and when the guy go away with a compliance smirk we start giggle uncontrollably like two kids and we didn't stop until we arrive at home walking hand in hand. 

Richard open the door and we almost run in the bedroom, he wrap me in his arms and then his hands cup my face, he stare at me with his beautiful smile, I can't believe I didn't realise earlier how much I like him, our lips meet and our hands struggle for take the clothes off, Richard quickly take off my shirt and with able hands unlace my bra, soon his t-shirt lay on the floor and he press me against his chest, the contact with his bare skin is delicious, his hands go down on my bottom and open my skirt, it fall down and he stop for look at me for a moment, a excited smirk on his face, I smile back and start open his belt. Richard sit on the edge of the bed, his hands fight with the laces of his converse, I kick away my boots, climb on the bed and take place behind him. I kiss the back of his neck, my hands run on his shoulders, and then I move my touch on his hips, my teeth tug his earlobe and I let my hands slip forward to reach the content of his jeans. He's already so excited, as I start massage it, it twitch under my touch, Richard's moans turn me on even more, one of my hands move on his length and with the palm of the other one I stroke his tip, he breath faster and I slow down a bit, until he grab my wrist to stop me, I bite lightly his neck, my catch tighter, as he try to speak I hush him, Richard stretch his arm behind him and tangle his fingers in my hair, his hand on mine follow my movement, his body completely relax against me, he breath heavy, his thumb graze my neck, I quick my pace and he mutter my name in pleasure until he finally come in my hand. Richard turn to face me, his eyes wide open as I clean my fingers with the tongue, then I grab his wrist and do the same with his hand, he murmur an oh god when I take his index finger in my mouth and bite it lightly.  
I whisper to him

B: Remember....everything you want..

Richard kiss me and push me down on the bed gently, his mouth move on my neck and with a sweet and low voice tell me

R: Everything I want is completely satisfy you...again...and again...and..

His words die on my skin as he go down and kiss every inch of my body until arrive between my legs, his hands push them aside, his lips tug my inner thigh, my skin burn at the contact of his mouth, he slip two fingers inside me, and I arch my back in pleasure, soon his tongue reach my clit, his laps follow the pace of his hand, I moan louder and grab his hair as he move faster, in the effort to drag him over me, I want him, but he ignore my plea and go on, his beard rub against my sensible skin, my legs shake without control, his tongue flick harder and the pleasure is so intense it hurts, I try to slide backwards and Richard grab my thighs and pull me again against his mouth, I twitch and pant heavy, he slow down just for let me re catch breath and then he pound hard until I come. He dry his chin with the back of his hand, his hair messy than usual, and bend over me to kiss me, then he free himself by the jeans and lie at my side, his fingertips run on my body, his yet ready for another round, he drag me closer to him and he whisper in my ear

R: This is just the beginning...

I smile and Richard kiss me with lust, we roll over the sheets and we keep play.

The ring of my phone wake me up, I shut it, Richard mutter something in the sleep and hug me tighter. We spent the afternoon playing in the bed, until we fall asleep, my body ache and I'm exhaust, It was fantastic, I'll never imagined how passionate and playful he's. I loved him when he was rough and harsh but today he was even better. Tomorrow morning he'll have to go in Scotland for filming, and he ask me to come with him, I said no, because where's a lot of things to plan and I can organize his work better if I'm alone, he will stay out just for three days, but I start regret my decision, my eyes close and I fall asleep in the warmth of his arms.


End file.
